Rebel Angels
by BlueEyes444
Summary: And we're all just a mess of pretty little lairs. - Drabble Collection. For Lissie. #7: ScorpiusRose
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>This collection of drabbles are all for my dear, awesome fiancée, Lissie. She's amazing, outstanding and just by far one of the most brilliant people I know.<p>

In a small attempt to show her how much I care about her, I'm writing fifteen drabbles, all with fifteen of her favorite pairings; all generations.

Each drabble with have something from a friend.

So, a drabble a day, by yours truly for her. :)

Love you more then the color blue, darling.

First up: Mollysander

* * *

><p>She wakes up with a start, gasping for breath. Her eyes are wide as she searches the bed for him. Her frantic hands slow down on their search as she realizes he's already holding him.<p>

"Babe?" he mutters sleepily, shifting as he tightens his hold around her.

"It's nothing, Ly. Just a bad dream," she says, dismissively as she settles back into his arms. Her fear is gone, in it's place love and comfort.

He yawns before planting a kiss on her head. "If you want to talk about it, you know I'm here."

"Yeah, I know, love," she replies, closing her eyes. "I love you," she mutters before she falls back asleep in his arms.

"I love you too," he whispers, smiling at her sleeping form.

* * *

><p><em>"I love you my lovely sister. You are precious, you know, don't ever think the opposite! I am grateful that I get to know you, and I lovelovelove you very much! Keep smiling. =)"<em>

-Zhie


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Pairing: RoxanneMorgan, past RoxanneScorpius.

* * *

><p>Would they understand?<p>

Would they accept her?

What would they do if they ever found out?

These questions run through Roxanne Ann Weasley's mind as she sketches a nude portrait of her girlfriend, who is stretched out across their bed.

Would they welcome Morgan into the family?

Or would they turn their backs on them?

She chews on her pencil for a moment as eyes slowly travel from her large sketch pad to the woman that is asleep across their bed.

This would be a lot easier if she and Scorpius were still dating. She never had to worry about them accepting him; he was already a member of the family because of Albus.

Roxanne allows herself a small smile at the thought. She and Scorpius had some good times together.

Looking back down at her pad, she sighs silently.

She'll tell them one day.

But, not right now, she decides as she sets down all her pad. Getting up from the chair, she walks over to their bed, where Morgan sleeps.

Right now, it's just her and Morgan.

Nothing else matters.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel: (2) Lissy, you are so amiyzhieing, it's not even funny. Out of all of us, I've always seen you as the open, friendly one. You're one of the people I'd go to when I really need advice or when I just want to bother somebody (oh, wait, I go to Mittens for that last one ;P) or when all I want to do is crawl back into bed and cry my eyes out. You're just awesome. You even let me spell your name Lissy, even though everyone else spells it 'Lissie' and I'm half certain you want to say something about it, but you don't. You've helped me with my pathetic guy problems, I can talk to you about Glee, and rant when Rachel and Sam don't talk at all during an episode or when I want to squeal about certain reccent episodes where Sam takes her to prom (Jesse St. Douche and Mercadese weren't with them, in my mind - the one still in denial.(as you know from my recent PM, I've decided RachelSam is the best Glee pairing yet, with Klaine as a close second, after PuckLauren... okay, sorry, geting distracted here.) and I can talk to you about guys, and how awesome Sarah Dessen's books are, and any other random thing.<em>  
><em>Look, I just love you to death, alright? And I haven't seen you around Randomness much, which really sucks D: sobs in corner._  
><em>(if you even think about quitting, I will come to Aussie and... well, we'll get to that when the time comes .. which, it won't, obviously ;)<em>  
><em>Bottom line: I love you to death, Liss :D<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Pairing: PansyTeddy

* * *

><p>She is old enough to know better.<p>

He's seventeen years her junior.

He's her former schoolmate's godson.

What they are doing is so wrong.

Nobody would understand.

They would scorn her. Hate him.

But none of this matters as he trails hot kisses across her bare chest in the dark room.

* * *

><p><em>Tell her that her long-lost twin loves her muchly, and she's an amyzhieing writer, one of the best ones out there. She puts my work to shame and she's an amyzhieing friend and all.<em>

_And I fail but don't mention that._

_-Mad_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Pairing: MollyiiFredii (hinted)**

* * *

><p>she's standing in mud. it's cold.<p>

the sky bleeds water.

her hair is soaked. her clothes hang off her skinny frame. the air is damp.

the girl with the red hair shivers.

how in the world did it end this way?

she traces the gray stone with one finger, the words that are cut across forever tattooed on her mind.

"oh, freddie," she whispers and sometime her tears have fallen and mixed with the rain.

a low rumble of thumber falls from the sky.

molly grace weasley cries for the first time in seven years.

* * *

><p><em>"Seriously, love, I love you beyond words and I don't say it nearly enough. You are the Liss to my B, and the Frank to my Alice and seriously, without you, I wouldn't be complete. I love, love you and as soon as possible, I plan on hopping on a plane and coming down to visit. ;)"<em>

_-Blue_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Pairing: LucyLorcan.**

* * *

><p><em>magical<em>. you think. _he's magical._

he smiles one of those heart stopping smiles of his and he sets his jaw just so and his eyes are a deep shade of blue and hearing his deep laugh makes you happy and his stare lingers over you in this way that has a blush dancing across your checks and his laugh makes your heart pound and you're falling in love with him all over again.

"i wanna take you to bed, mrs. scamander." his breath is hot against your ear.

you shiver with delight.

"i'll let you, mr. scamander."

you tug gently at his shirt. you hands slip clumsily. his teeth catch your lower lip.

you move down the hallway of your condo and towards your bedroom.

it's only a matter of moments before both of you are lost in each other and falling deeper into the world of love and bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Dori, I love you to pieces, okay? I will neverever forget you, and you're one of my favourites, okay? Love you! <strong>

**-Drishti**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Pairing**: HarryGinny

* * *

><p>it's midnight and it's raining and you're holding hands with a corpse except not really because he's defied all odds by living.<p>

(you should've died.)

your soaked white dress is hanging off of your thin shoulders, and your hair lays limp.

"you need to come in," he shouts over a rumble of thunder. he doesn't let go of your hand.

you shake your head. "no, harry! not yet." you honestly don't know what you're waiting for.

"ginny, what's going on?" you watch a lightening bolt hit and you're mesmorized.

"i'm doing this for him, harry. don't you see?" you honestly don't think you do yourself as the worlds tumble out of your mouth.

"fred?" your brother's name hangs in the air. "fred wouldn't want you standing here trying to get yourself hit by lightening!"

"i'm not harry." you're angry but your voice is calm and you just clench his hand tighter. "he loved rain, you know."

you don't have to see his face to know that understanding has lept upon him. he tightens his hold.

"ginny, i understand. i really do but this is not the way to do it." his voice is a deadly sort of calm. your eyes sting and you don't know if it's from the rain or your tears that have unknowningly decided to fall.

suddenly, all the strength has left you and you collaspe against him, sobbing.

he wraps his arms and you cry and cry and he just mutters words and you don't know what they are but they calm you.

"let's go in, ginny." you nod weakly, letting him lead you back inside.

it's midnight and it's raining and you're holding hands with a corpse except not really because he's defied all odds by living.

(but so did you.)

* * *

><p><em>aloha, my name is summer, and i loveadore/worship the ground you walk on. Liss, i think you're fantastic, as a friend, a writer, and of course our secret ninja mod, lurking in the backgrounds, waiting to pounce on unsuspecting newbies. ;) you're funny, creative,nice, and you and blue are the most adorable thing since... adorable stuff. :D we miss you all the time on randomness, me especially of course and goodness gracious girl, everyone thinks your the bees-knees. you know. if bees had knees. that's what you would be! :D i love you, okay._

_stay awesome, Lissie._

_yours always,_

_summer_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**Pairing: **ScorpiusRose

Special thanks to Mad. ;)

* * *

><p>"Flower, don't make that face; you look like a felis catus being strangled."<p>

She doesn't bother to look up from her book, doesn't bother to react because this was Scorpius and they've been through this tease-and-taunt thing before, it's _their_ thing, and she won't give him the pleasure. _Sod off_ is on the tip of her tongue. "Do you even know what that means, Malfoy?"

"Sure, I do." She doesn't have to see his face to know he's smirking. She can hear it in his voice. Her blood boils.

Merlin, he drives her crazy.

"Why don't you tell me then?" she deadpans, fighting to keep the smile of her lips. She has him there, she's sure. She still stares down at her homework.

"Kiss me and I'll tell you."

She snaps her head up, eyes widening. Gray eyes sparkle. "Do you know what quackle means, Malfoy?" She pauses. "It means 'to choke or strangle." Was it just her or did she sound a bit breathless?

His eyes dancing, she knows it wasn't just her.

Great.

"You wouldn't." He smiles playfully. "You want to kiss me. It's nothing to be ashamed about. Everybody does."

"Why would I kiss you, freak?" she challenges, and she's proud that her tone is calm.

"Because I know you. And you can't resist challenges, Ms. Used-to-be Gryffindor." She falters at this. Godric. Now, he had _her. _

"Fine," she says, her stomach full of butterflies, which is nothing new when it comes to him.

He leans in closer. His breath is hot against her ear. "And it's not like you haven't done it before, right?" His voice is low. Goosebumps cover her flesh.

She grins. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Malfoy?"

His lips curl into a seductive smile, eyes flashing. "Always." He pauses. "Is it working, Flower?"

Leaning closer, her lips brush against his. "What do you think?"

* * *

><p><em>Liss, you are a wonderful person, I hope you know that. You always manage to<em>  
><em>brighten my day, in one way or another. You are the kindest, the smartest, the<em>  
><em>most perfect one could imagine, and I know that I can always trust you.<em>

_I love having you as a friend, you means so much to me that I hardly can_  
><em>believe it. And another thing I hope you know, is that when I go to Australia<em>  
><em>next year, I'm going to find you and hug you so hard you'll think I'm creepy<em>  
><em>and get me put in jail. That is the plan.<em>

_No, but honestly, Liss, you're a wonderful, wonderful person, and I love you_  
><em>so much, and feel honoured to call you my friend. And honoured that I'm<em>  
><em>getting to write this to you.<em>

-Lowi


End file.
